


Травма

by triskelos



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Рейтинг: GТип: пре-слэшСлов: 119
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 9





	Травма

\- Вы в последнее время не получали травмы?  


Дэнни задумался. Вывихнутое плечо, пара новых шрамов, заработанных по милости Стива, миллиард навеки утраченных нервных клеток. Плечи Стива, его неизлечимая привычка снимать рубашку при первой же возможности…  


\- У меня появился новый напарник.  


Доктор усмехнулся.  


\- А что нибудь из области физических травм?  


\- Доктор, этот парень – настоящая физическая травма! Через десять минут после нашего знакомства я вылетел из дома через стекло! Через пару часов после этого он заехал на машине на корабль! Он просто зверь, а не человек!  


\- Ого!  


\- Да… Что скажете по поводу колена?  


\- Скажу, что вам нужен новый партнер.  


Плечи Стива, серые глаза, литые мышцы, хитрая усмешка…  


\- Знаете, доктор, мне кажется, это не вариант.


End file.
